


Jumping From Bridges

by too_many_tuesdays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Codependency, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_tuesdays/pseuds/too_many_tuesdays
Summary: Sam gets asked an important question and he answers honestly





	Jumping From Bridges

"Shit!"

"Sammy," John drawled out in a voice that practically screamed condescending as he watched his 7 year old hop around the newest motel room with his foot in his hands and a yowl on his lips. John cut a sharp look at Dean who was trying to muffle a chuckle in his hand.

"What, Dad? Dean says it all the time." Sam's annoyance was clear on his face as he shot a bitch face at his older brother for laughing at his predicament.

"And if Dean jumped off a bridge, would you?" And suddenly, to John's confusion, Sam sobered up and he simply stared, lost in thought. He ducked his head a bit, seeming to ponder how he was going to answer. And suddenly he looked like the 34 year old man who faced the devil and won, the fires of hell gleaming in his eyes, tired and haunted but just as willing to put his life on the line for his older brother. In the end, he only said one word, far too deep and eerie for a 7 year old but sincere all the same.

He looked up, straight into Dean's piercing green eyes, and said the word that made his older brother's heart feel like it was microwaved and stuck in a freezer at the same time.

"Yes."

 Dean, shocked but quick to recover, brushed it off with a laugh and a "only one of us can pull off the shaggy, wet dog look, little brother" and suddenly Sam was back to the 7 year old boy with bright eyes and shaggy hair, trying to play off his amusement and fondness with a roll of the eyes. But Dean remembered what his baby brother had said and the conviction in his eyes and he knew that he meant it. And he also knew that he would just as quickly sell his soul than let those bright eyes fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> and here begins the epic codependent bromance of the Winchester brothers  
> might add a few chapters to further the theme but idk :)  
> (5 Times Sam Says He'd Die For Dean and 1 Time He Doesn't)


End file.
